High School
by Frosy154
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since they were little. Now that they are starting their Freshman year will they accept their feelings for each other or will high school rip their friendship apart? Favorite and Review! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So Guys I know it has been a very long time since I have posted a new story let alone a new chapter I have been busy with other projects. Now I promise on the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series that I will write as much as possible. I mostly have been reading Fan Fictions but now it's time to open up Word once again and get writing. Without further or due I would like to present my newest story **_**A Twist of Fate. **_**By the way they are all mortal please review and favorite this story! I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring I hit the button to turn off the alarm and slowly got out of bed. Today was the first day of school and my first day of freshman year. There was one person I couldn't wait to see Annabeth Chase one of my closest friends and the most beautiful girl at school. Wait did I just say that about Annabeth? No way she's like my closest friends. I jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I decided to wear a simple blue t-shirt, black jeans, and my green converse. I went back into my room and grabbed my bag. I went into to eat the amazing breakfast my mom made for me blue pancakes and some bacon. "Good morning Percy", my mom said to me as I sat down at the table. "Morning" I replied. I told her how excited I was for freshman year and soon it was time to go. I picked up my backpack gave my mom a hug and ran out the door of our apartment. I headed down to the second level and knocked on Annabeth's front door her dad answered and said Annabeth was in the bathroom. So I went into her room and hid in her closet to scare her. You see Annabeth and I have been friends since we were 2 months old and we were usually always around each other. Except this summer when Annabeth and her family went to San Francisco for vacation and I haven't seen her since she left. I heard the door open and Annabeth walked in. Well let's just say Annabeth was only wearing a towel so I covered my eyes so I didn't see what was under the towel. Then it occurred to me shit I was in Annabeth's closet and her clothes were in here. The doors opened and she screamed I ran still covering my eyes and ended running into the closed door head on.

* * *

_**Well there's chapter one sorry it's kind of short but I'm really tired and I have an eye doctor appointment in the morning but I will try to write while I'm on the way there and back since it's like a 20 minute drive. Review, Favorite, and Follow.**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**~Frosy154**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone and welcome back to my new story. When I opened my gmail today I was so happy that people were already starting to follow the story and its development. It always makes my day to see that someone actually took the time out of their day to read my story and leave me a personal review. I don't want to get all emotional on you so I won't but I do want to thank all of you for making my day a little bit brighter. So without further or due here is chapter 2 of High School!**_

* * *

_Percy's POV_

When I hit the door I dropped to the ground with a rather large thud. I rubbed my forehead and groaned in pain as Annabeth no dressed looked down on me with her storm gray eyes and long blonde curly princess hair dangling right above my face. "What the hell were you doing in my closet!" she exclaimed. "I was trying to scare you but then you came in here with only a towel so I covered my eyes and when you screamed I tried to run but I hit your door." I said quickly with fear obviously in my voice. Annabeth started laughing like crazy at my stupidity. I pulled myself off the floor and realized I was now towering over Annabeth. She now had to look up to me since at the end of last school year we were around the same height. As soon as she saw my new height she stopped laughing and just stared at me. "What?" I asked trying to figure out why she was just staring at me. "Holy shit you've gotten tall!" she exclaimed. "Well no duh." I said with sarcasm in my voice she did what she normally did and punched me in the arm. For such a small girl she punches like a pro boxer. "Ouch, what was that for?" I asked her. She just said for being you. We stuck out our tongues at each other and with that we head out of the apartment complex and to the streets of New York. Since Goode High was just around the corner we made it there in about five minutes. We walked through the doors and to our lockers which surprisingly were right next to each other's I put my stuff in my locker as Annabeth also did and we walked to our first period which we shared. Creepy huh we both have lockers right next to each other and now we have the same home room.

_Last Period_

I walked to my locker and saw Annabeth being hit on by a sophomore name Luke. Back in middle school Luke would pick on me because I was smaller than the others. Now he was messing with my best friend and now I was taller than him. I walked up behind him and asked him what he was doing. "Ah Prissy Jack…" he stopped as he saw how I towered over him I've never seen someone leave so quickly. "Thanks he was really getting on my nerves." Annabeth said. "No problem but I know he'll be back as soon as I leave you alone." I said. "So I guess I'll have to stay by your side at all times." Annabeth responded. Wait did Annabeth really just say that? We had to hurry to our last period study hall or we would be late and that is not the kind of impression Annabeth wants to make. The final bell rang and Annabeth and I were walking back to the apartment complex when Luke and his goons drove by Luke flipped me the bird and speed off in his truck. I was about to yell something at them when I stopped myself and continued walking, I wasn't going to Luke get to me.

* * *

_**Did you like it? Tell me in a review and don't forget to follow and like the story. This was a longer chapter but I think it came out really well anyways. I wanted to thank you all for reading and I will have chapter 3 up tomorrow at some point.**_

_**Keep Reading and Writing,**_

_**~Frosy154**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we are again as this story keeps on rolling. I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and support I get from you. Every time I open my inbox to see a new review or even a new person following my story I get inspired to write even more. You guys are the best readers ever and I love hearing from you and learning what you guys want. I may not put everything you want into the story but I always try to incorporate all of your ides so don't forget to post them in the reviews. So I will shut up and give you all what you came here for chapter 3 of High School**_

* * *

_Percy's POV_

After the whole Luke bit Annabeth and I arrived at the apartment building where we went to my apartment to do hang out since we had no homework and we hadn't seen each other all summer. So when we were in my room I sat on my bed and Annabeth sat next to me. We sat there in silence for about five minutes until Annabeth came up with the idea to go sit on the roof our favorite places to sit. We sat up there as the sun was slowly heading toward the New York horizon as the city traffic kept moving by below. "I love it up here." Annabeth said to me as I stared into her storm gray eyes. Man she was beautiful. "Yeah it's a great place to sit and think." I responded in almost a mesmerized state. We both just sat there staring into each other's eyes and slowly Annabeth's face move towards mine and I realized she like me to and wanted to kiss me. So I did the same and kissed it was one of the greatest things in my life and we stayed like that for a while until we had to stop for air. We sat there in that moment and of a sudden the words came out of my mouth and I asked Annabeth my best friend to be my girlfriend. She looked at me as I started to sweat fearing she was about to say no but then she smiled and said yes. I pulled her into a hug and we kissed more than just to ruin the moment my phone went off. I looked at the caller I.D and groaned it was Rachel. Rachel is the slut of our grade and thinks she's my girlfriend. Instead of just ignoring the call I regretfully answered. "Hey baby." Rachel's annoying voice came over the speaker. "Hi, First of all you know we're not dating and second of all I'm trying to spend some time with my girlfriend. So goodbye." With that I hung up and stuck my phone in my pocket. "Let me guess, Rachel again?" Annabeth said. "Yep, but tomorrow I would watch out for the angry red head." I said to Annabeth and she laughed. Just then my mom called us down for dinner and Annabeth took my hand and we climbed down the fire escape into my room. When we got to the kitchen my mom saw our hand and smiled knowingly. Of course Annabeth and I blushed. "I knew you two would end up together." My mom said which made us blush even more. We sat down for a delicious spaghetti dinner and when we finished Annabeth said it was time for her to head home so I walked her to her apartment and gave a goodnight kiss and hug. She went in to her apartment and I walked back to mine and went to my room to get ready for bed. As I climbed into bed it really hit me Annabeth was my girlfriend and with that thought I drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**There you all go chapter 3 is done and I will release chapter 4 tomorrow at some point. Tell me what you think should happen next. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review this story I have been working on. So thank you all for reading.**_

_**Keep Reading and Writing,**_

_**~Frosy154**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well guys here we are on chapter 4 and we have reached 344 views, 2 reviews, 2 favorites, and 7 followers this is the best I have ever had with any of my stories on Fan Fiction and I wanted to thank you all for reading. I hope to keep this story going for a while and keep you all entertained. Now I will be quiet and allow you all to enjoy chapter 4 of High School!**_

* * *

_One month after them getting together_

_Percy's POV_

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock it was 10 and Saturday my favorite day of the week. Plus today I'm taking Annabeth to a movie and dinner. I was really nervous I mean I know that we've been dating for a month now but every time I see her my heart skips a beat and I always seem to be at a loss for words. I sprang out of bed and went to take a shower and got ready for my date which I was going to pick Annabeth up at one and we were going to walk to the movies then the Italian restaurant a couple blocks away. I threw on my green V-neck, my black jeans, and my green converse. At half past 12 I went to watch TV for about half an hour. Then at one I walked to Annabeth's apartment I knocked on the door and her dad answered it he said Annabeth would be out and I could wait on the couch to wait. I hear her door open and she walked out and right when I saw her my jaw dropped. He was wearing a gray sparkling dress and these amazing owl earrings in the shape of an owl that I got her as a gift last week. "Shut your mouth you'll catch flies." She said to me as I closed my mouth and stood up from my spot on the couch. We left and arrived at the theater at 1:25. We walked inside and a sleazy looking teenager started staring at Annabeth. "Two tickets for Despicable Me 2 please." I said as I wrapped my arms around Annabeth and put me chin on the top of her head. I paid the guy and he gave us our tickets. After we bought our snacks we went into the theater and watched the movie. When we got out we walked down to the Italian restaurant and got our table that I reserved like a true gentleman. It was my favorite table near the back of the restaurant I pulled out Annabeth's chair for her and she sat down and smiled at me. "What a gentleman." She joked. After we finished our meal I paid the bill we stood up to leave when Luke and our little friend the red headed slut Rachel walked in wrapped around his arm. They spotted us and the look on their faces priceless. We walked by them and Luke tried to trip me I reversed it on him and the next thing I knew was that Luke's face was in someone's spaghetti and with that Annabeth and I left.

* * *

_**Well guys there is the end of chapter 4 and chapter 5 will be up tomorrow I wrote this at like 2 AM so if the grammar is off I'm sorry. So guys you know what to do and tell me what you want to see happen in the story and how much you like it that way I get inspired to write even more. I may start a system that I need to have a certain number of reviews for the next chapter to come out. (Insert evil laugh here) Anyways guys thanks for reading and keep on doing it.**_

_**Keep Reading and Writing,**_

_**~Frosy154**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well guys my inbox was blown up with updates about this story like to followers and favorites so I'm feeling generous and try to make it a longer chapter for you to say thank you. Death is my daddy. Literally holy crap you love to review and you made my day today when I saw 4 out of 5 of my reviews were from you and then one was from an awesome person named Rory 12. I just wanted to give you all the gift of a longer chapter and I hope to see a lot more reviews here in the near future plus I'm writing chapters more frequently and uploading them and save them for the time when they are ready to be uploaded that way you don't have to wait all day to read them. So I will shut up and sit back so you can enjoy chapter 5 of my most popular Fan Fiction series High School.**_

* * *

_Percy's POV_

After we left the restaurant we went back to my place. Our parents trust us enough not to do anything stupid plus Annabeth and I have been friends for so long that we can stay at each other's houses. She ran to her place quickly to get changed and grab her stuff and I waited at my place for her to arrive. About five minutes later she knocked on my door and I answered she was wearing those pajama boxers and one of my old shirts I gave her when she spilled salsa on her white shirt. We went to my room for a little bit to do homework *cough* make out *cough*. When we needed air we went up on the roof and looked at the now lit up New York City skyline it was probably one the second most beautiful sights I have ever seen next to my amazing girlfriend who I got to share this with. "Percy" Annabeth looked at me with those storm gray eyes. "Yeah" I answered and looked back at her. "Do you think that I can build one of those buildings to become a new part of this beautiful view?" She asked me. "I know you can." I said to her we kissed for a long time until sadly we needed to breathe. After a few more minutes of holding each other we climbed back down into my window and went to the living room to watch a movie. After about ten minutes of playful bickering we decided on The Avengers. I popped some popcorn and got us a 2 liter of Mountain Dew and some cups of ice. We snuggled up to each other on the couch and ate our popcorn. About when we got to the part where The alien army is coming into the city I heard soft snoring and saw Annabeth fast asleep on my chest. I finished the movie, picked Annabeth up bridal style careful not to wake her, and put her in my bed where I turned off the light and climbed in next to her.

_Annabeth's POV_

I woke up in Percy's bed with his arms wrapped around my waist. I looked at him and smiled when I tried to move Percy had a death grip on me so I couldn't move. "Seaweed brain" I whispered. No response I was able to free my arm and smacked him on the side of the head I scared him and he fell off the bed bringing me down on top of him. "Hey what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head from the fall. "You had me in a death grip so I couldn't move. "Yeah I've been known to do that to my pillows. What can I say I'm a sleep cuddler." Percy said making me laugh and I gave him a kiss. I went to the bathroom and got ready for the day I threw on a gray pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and my awesome purple converse with owls on the tips. I walked out and Percy went in and when he was ready we decided to go to Central Park which was only a few blocks away. Percy and I strolled through the park hand in hand when Percy was yanked away from me it was Luke and Rachel again. "Hey Jackson you're going to pay for last night." Luke said as he threw a punch which Percy caught with no problem and amazingly judo flipped over his shoulder. Rachel tried to make a move but I sidestepped and she tripped and face planted onto the sidewalk. Again Percy and I joined hands and kept on strolling through the park just happy to be together and enjoying this beautiful day together. Then out of nowhere it started to rain but we didn't care we just stood there and kissed in the middle of Central Park in the pouring rain. When Percy and I got back to his apartment we were soaking wet so I went to change and grab another set of clothes since we have Monday off this week. I got back to Percy's and walked right in Percy must off still been in the bathroom changing so I went into his room when all of a sudden without noticing me Percy busts in sing I Feel Good using his comb as a fake microphone. When he saw me he screamed and I just sat there for five minutes laughing. "Oh you're dead." He said as he started to chase me. Of course Percy tripped as I ran out the door I got in the elevator and hit the top floor button the doors slid closed and I heard Percy slammed into them. When the doors opened I screamed as Percy grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders and got into the elevator and went down to our floor. I was beating on his back telling him to put me down. Then I start to rub his back his grip loosened and I sealed the deal by kissing the back of his neck he put me down and we sat down on the couch watching Grown Ups. We fell asleep on the couch this has been the best day ever.

* * *

_**Holy crap did I just write a thousand words wow that's awesome I hope you are all satisfied with that as a present. I know my fingers are tired but you all deserved it so thank you all for reading chapter 6 will be up tomorrow. You know what to do Review, Favorite, and Follow!**_

_**Keep Reading and Writing,**_

_**~Frosy154**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone it is time for chapter six and I'm really behind on my writing from being sick yesterday so this chapter may not be as long as chapter 5. I will be deleting that author's note so if you go looking for it don't freak out I deleted it so that it wouldn't be a nuisance for you and future readers of this stories. Now I have gotten a few PM's about how long this story was supposed to be and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. I don't want to end this story because my biggest pet peeve is short stories I love longer stories that occupy my time. Yep, that made me sound like I have no life but that's the truth I don't. Just kidding I do never listen to that little voice in my head he's a bit of a Negative Nelly. Anyways let's stop arguing with myself and get to chapter six of High School.**_

* * *

_Time Skip to the Last day of School._

_Percy's POV_

Yes! It is finally here the last day of freshman year and I can't complain it has been the best year of my life. My best friend and I started dating, Luke and Rachel don't mess with us anymore, and I became captain of the swim team my first year. Now I get to look forward to a whole week in Montauk with Annabeth. Ever since I got my license Annabeth and I drive around a lot and we're planning to leave after school when all of our stuff was around.

I zoned out until the sound of Annabeth's voice jarred me out of my thoughts. "Hey Seaweed Brain." She teased me. "Hey Wise Girl." I said right back to her and she did the mature thing and made probably the funniest looking faces I have ever seen. I busted out laughing and the whole class looked at me which caused me to shut up and go back to talking to Annabeth. "So are you ready for Montauk?" I asked her. "Oh heck yeah I can't wait to finally see that place you are always talking about." She told me. "Good" I told her. "Because it is one of the greatest places in the entire world."

Annabeth and I were staring at the clock until it reached 2:45 and the bell rang releasing us for the rest of the summer. Annabeth and I ran to my pick-up, jumped in, and drove to pick are stuff up before we left for Montauk. We took off from the apartments and arrive at Montauk around eight. We were so tired that we went to the cabin unloaded the truck and went to sleep.

* * *

_**I know it was short but I'm still going to be putting more chapters up every single day. Thank you all for reading and keep on reading for the future chapter. Review, Favorite, and Follow the story.**_

_**Keep Reading and Writing,**_

_**~Frosy154**_


End file.
